


A Rainy Day Home

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caring Ren, Day Off, FemMC, Futaba mentioned only, Gen, Painting, Reading, Relaxing, Sleepy Ren, Still sleeping, fem ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: It's a lovely rainy day at home, Ren decided to spend it home due to her shift last night. What she wasn’t expecting was Yusuke showing up - well, that did explain the rain…
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Kudos: 7





	A Rainy Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just... couldn't stop thinking about Yusuke...

Ren was sitting at her desk, enjoying a morning smoke with a coffee. It was raining. Nothing too weird about that. It’s happened a few times in the summer break. Futaba was still resting. That girl has been through a lot.

Ren sighed, taking one last drag of her smoke, then put it out. Getting up, she packed her stuff away so no one saw it. She doesn’t want anyone, besides Morgana, knows she smokes. Not yet.

Walking back, Ren sat down and picked her coffee up, taking a sip. Still hot. Morgana was curled up on the desk. Ren smiled. She had no plans for today, for once, so she decided to spend the day home, relaxing.

“Hey, one of your friends is here!” Sojiro called out.

Ren and Morgana looked over.

“Friends? Who said they were coming over?” Morgana asked.

“No one.” Ren answered.

Yusuke walked up, dragging some stuff that’s wrapped up in tarp behind him. Ren chuckled. That explains the rain. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Yusuke said. “It’s quite noisy in the dorms and I find it hard to paint.”

“Not at all Yusuke.” Ren assured him.

Moving the table from the stairs to in front of the sofa, Yusuke set his things up as Ren sat her stool from her desk over for Yusuke. Ren then pulled her stash of snacks out of the large box from home. While Yusuke was painting, Ren was sitting on the sofa with a book. A mystery novel. Morgana is curled up next to her.

It was quiet, the only noise they could hear was the rain, the soft sound of the traffic, and Ren turning the page of her book. The trio spent hours like this, until Ren heard Yusuke’s tummy growl. Ren sighed, putting her bookmark in her book, closing it. They were already out of snacks. 

“Seriously Yusuke, you’re still hungry.” Morgana said, jumping onto the table.

Yusuke looked down.

“I feel like curry, I’ll see if I can get us some. My treat.” Ren said, standing up. “Take a break Yusuke, you’ll over work yourself.” 

Ren walked around to Yusuke, taping him on the shoulder. Yusuke smiled and the pair headed downstairs. Morgana followed them. Sojiro looked at them.

“Hungry?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded. Sojiro chuckled.

“Sit down.” Sojiro told the pair.

Ren smiled. Ren and Yusuke sat down at the booth closest to the stair. Morgana jumped up next to Ren. Ren moaned as she stretched her arms above her head. 

“How’s the painting going?” Ren asked.

“Well, I am making great progress.” Yusuke answered. 

“Why did you come here?” Morgana asked.

“I find it peaceful here.” Yusuke answered. “The smell of coffee, the quiet sounds of the city. A safe and calming place to work.”

Ren hummed softly. Sojiro walked over and down a plate in front of each of them.

“Thanks Boss.” Ren said. “And you know you’re always welcome here. Right, Boss?”

Sojiro chuckled.

“Of course.” Sojiro said, walking off.

Ren smiled. After lunch, Yusuke headed back up with Morgana while Ren cleaned up. Sojiro walked over.

“Is there anything going on between you and the artist kid?” Sojiro asked.

Ren hummed, looking at him. Ren then looked at him shocked.

“No, no there isn’t.” Ren quickly replied. “We’re just friends.”

“Sure.” Sojiro said with a smirk.

Ren sighed.

“Seriously, we’re just friends.” Ren told him. “Yusuke is, how you say, unique. I don’t think romance is something on his mind right now. His main love is his art, which is admirable.”

Ren chuckled.

“Besides, I’m on probation.” Ren added.

“I’m still your guardian, you know.” Sojiro reminded her.

“If you’re thinking about having the talk, forget it. I’ve had it several times since I was 13 by so many people.” Ren told him.

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Ren smirked. Ren finished up, shaking her hands dry. Ren took the apron off and hanged it up, then headed upstairs. Morgana was on the table while Yusuke was painting.

“The rain doesn’t look like it’s going to let up.” Ren said.

“Unfortunately.” Yusuke agreed.

“If you want to, you can leave your painting here so it doesn't get wet and so it can dry.” Ren offered. 

“Won’t it be in the way?” Yusuke asked.

“Not if you sat it by the plant.” Ren answered, pointing at the empty space.

“Ah, I see.” Yusuke said. “Thank you.”

Ren smiled, walking to the bed and took her shoes off, then laid down. She pulled her phone out, reading a few blog posts online. Yusuke kept painting. He was almost done. After a few more hours, Yusuke looked at Ren to see she had fallen asleep. Morgana got up and ran to the bed, and jumped up. Yusuke sat everything down and got up, walking over. 

“Can you take her glasses off?” Morgana asked softly.

Yusuke nodded, carefully taking them off. He folded them up and placed them on the shelf by the bed. 

“Let her sleep, she worked late last night. She had to call a friend to pick her up due to the trains closing down.” Morgana told him.

“Where does she work?” Yusuke asked.

“Crossroads in Shinjuku.” Morgana answered.

Yusuke looked at him shocked.

“It’s good pay, considering she has to buy food for herself, buy equipment and supplies for us and send money home.” Morgana listed. “She tries to work as much as she can.”

Yusuke sighed, staring at Ren. She has also sent him money for food. Also makes sure he eats, even taking him out to get food. Did that make it harder for her to survive?

“I think I should take my leave.” Yusuke said.

“Remember to leave that painting, the rain is still heavy.” Morgana told him.

“Of course.” Yusuke said.

Yusuke walked back and started packing up. He did his best to be as quiet as he could, not to wake Ren. As he finished up, he sighed.

“Leaving already?” a soft voice asked.

Yusuke looked at Ren who was awake, lying on her side facing him. 

“Indeed, it’s almost time to go.” Yusuke answered.

Ren moaned, sitting up and wiped her mouth.

“How long was I out for?” Ren asked softly.

“It’s hard to say, we didn’t notice you were out till a moment ago.” Morgana answered.

Ren hummed.

“My bad.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned.

“You seem tired. Morgana told me about your job.” Yusuke pointed out.

Ren moaned.

“Don’t tell the others.” Ren begged. “And last night was a long night. Lala was so worried. When it was all over, we realised the trains stopped for the night. I called a friend for help, luckily he was up.”

Ren stood up, fixing her clothes.

“Not like it will happen again, it was, we hope, a one off.” Ren added. “I’ll walk you to the station.”

“It’s fine.” Yusuke assured her.

“Please, I could use the walk too.” Ren admitted.

Yusuke smiled. Ren helped Yusuke wrap his stuff up, then grabbed her large umbrella and they headed off. Sojiro smiled at her as they passed. Making it outside, Ren opened her umbrella and they started making their way to the station.

“Any reason you don’t want the others to know you’re working?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s not that I’m working, it’s the where.” Ren answered. “It’s Shinjuku, I don’t want them to freak out about me working there, let alone in a bar.”

Yusuke looked at her.

“The work is hard, but it’s fun. I started out just washing dishes, but I help with maintenance and serving.” Ren explained.

Ren giggled.

“As well as listening to drunk people, but there are some that are going through a lot. I give them advice if I can.” Ren added.

“That I can see.” Yusuke admitted.

Ren smiled. They made it to the station. Ren shook as much water off her umbrella she could before they went down. They had to wait for their next train. Yusuke looked at Ren who was smiling.

“When Futaba wakes up, she’ll take care of Medjed and things will surely change for us as a team.” Ren said.

“Indeed they will.” Yusuke agreed. “We shouldn’t act recklessly either.”

“We just have to be careful.” Ren added.

The train pulled up.

“Safe trip back to the dorms.” Ren told him.

“Of course.” Yusuke said, getting on the train.

He looked at Ren one more time and Ren smiled at him. Ren watched the train leave, then sighed as she headed back home. Sojiro looked at her as she shook her umbrella.

“The rain’s starting to die down.” Ren said.

“Well, I’m heading off anyway. No use on staying open.” Sojiro said.

Ren scanned the empty shop. Sojiro grabbed his things and headed off. Ren chuckled as she cleaned and locked up, then headed upstairs to see Morgana on the table in front of the sofa.

“What did you tell him?” Ren asked.

“Huh?” Morgana said.

“Yusuke kept giving me this concerned look.” Ren said, walking over.

Ren sat down on the stool. Morgana sighed, repeating what he said to Yusuke. Ren sighed.

“Why did you tell him that?” Ren asked. “I also send money to Yusuke to make sure he buys food, even taking him out for dinner or shopping.”

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“Dammit.” Ren whispered. “I’ll deal with it later.”

Ren got up and yawned.

“Are you working tonight?” Morgana asked.

“What? No.” Ren answered. “I’m just going to buy us dinner.”

Ren headed back downstairs and looked out the window. It stopped raining. Ren walked out, flipping the sign and locking the door. She looked at the sky. What a day. Ren smirked as she walked off. Dinner isn’t going to buy itself.


End file.
